


Jecel 7

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Jecel 7

Derbiyada waxa ay ahaayeen dhumuc weyn ugu hooseysa ka badan hogaanka horyaalka, sida guddi galaas jir. Meelaha qaarkood dhagaxa lahaayeen sheen yar, bixinyaan in qaadi iftiinka shumacyada. Waxaa iyada dareemayaa ay ku jirtay god, dhulka hoostiisa, halkii qol ku yaalla mid ka mid ah laba xoogeeyey munaarado weli la isticmaalo, cagaha boqol sare. Qolka laftiisa ayaa inta ka badan ayaan waxaa loo isticmaalay, sida weyn sida guriga oo dhan ugu dadka caadiga ah. Brienne ma jeclaan ma. Ma jeclaan qabo iyada ka hor inta ku xeeran meel aad u badan, iyada danbeeya. Meelood oo aad u tiro badan oo indha la '. Qolka ahaa drafty, sidaa darteed, aan lama filaan ah; galaas jirin in daaqadaha, shutters alwaax keliya xaga gudaha. The banaana albaabka.

Brienne furay daahyada ah. Habeenkaas ayaa ahaa qabow, iyo waa fiican kor ku soo yards iyo xerada Harrenhal hawada macaan urin. Waxay u eegay, dareen darafyadiisa timaheeda, wali qoyan, qaladkii uu ka dhanka ah dhabannaday. Waxay u muuqatay in ka badan dhismayaasha, afuufo qaloocin; kor ku dhirta oo gaabis ah; u jeedo badan oo burburisay xoogeeyey munaarado; Kor buu u eegay Habeenkii cirka, kun xiddigaha dhalaalaya dhalaalaya kor ku xusan, xitaa ma wisp daruur inay qariso.

Muddo ilbiriqsiyo ah, u duceeyey, Brienne ee maskaxda ku ahaa maran. Waxa uu hilmaamay oo ku saabsan geeridii ku timid ay boqorka, oo ay ku jiraan Riverlands, iyo safarka la Kingslayer ee uu. Waxa uu hilmaamay uu qabsaday. Waxa uu hilmaamay xadhko dad gacmaha iyo cumaacumaha, ragga uu soo jiiday in mugdi ah geedaha hoostooda ka tacaalaan, erayada xun faqayaan oo dhegaha ugu jiray oo kulul, neefta lagu jiido iyada dhabanka, si xayi ah, qanjaruufo.

Nabad ayaa la jebiyey dhaawac uu albaabka.

Calaamadda oo kaliya in ay dhabar jab la yaabay Brienne xiisad yar ee garbaha, faraha laabaaya ee hilt seef in aysan jirin ahaa. Xirashada kaliya nigisyada-iyo immika dhaqday khamiiskiina linen dabacsan; oo cagihiisuna waxay u furay ka hor cawsduur nadiif dhigay dhulka. Isagoo seef la xiraa maqsinka - haburin sheegay in ay halkaas ku ahaa isagoo marti u ah, ma maxbuus Bolton ee - laakiin Brienne helay qori oo boodh badan in xafiiska madhan. Waxa uu hadda ka tegey oo albaabka.

"Waa kuma?" ayay tiri, ilaalinta codkeeda kadis ah oo aan ahayn. Haddii ay ahaayeen mid ka mid ah ragga ka Bolton, ayaa qaar ka mid ah iimaanka in aysan weerar ku lahaa oo uu daahir ah oo fudud, laakiin weli hubaa in aan ku xumayso, daahsoon ama haddii kale. Indhaha Bolton ayaa ahaa guri oo qalaad, oo Brienne ayaa waxba kama laakiin aragtida uu gacankudhiigluhu ee uu boqorka, oo u dhacay, spectrum madow xusuusan.

Laakiin waxa aan ka mid ahaa raggii la at iyada albaabka Bolton ama Bolton naftiisa. "Kaliya intaad albaabka furtid," maqlay in codadka daalay in Codkoodana waxaa caan ah. Lannister.

Brienne Unbarred albaabka, lacag kala saraysa qufulka ka Hase ahaatee ilaa on dhibic ka sareysa - inkastoo bir ah waxaa ku kacsan iyo liitaan, iyo shakiyey halka laga qaxo bar ama iska caabin weerar dhabta ah. Lannister iyo istaagay sugaya, waxa uu maray iyada qolka ka hor inta aan isaga waydiin kartaa waxa uu doonayo. Sida daal sida uu ahaa, indhihiisa weli iftiimisay in kooxda in gacanta, iyo bushimihiisa nimid. "Waxaan u maleynayay aan lahaa ekaaday in aanan khatar ah in aad, iyo in uu ahaa ka hor inta aan gacantayda ku waayay."

Waxay la xidhay albaabka, ayuu yiri. "Gacmaha ka dibna xidhan" ayuu si dagan u yiri, ma aanan jeclayn is-nixi in codkiisa. Ma aha oo kaliya la xadiday markii ay ku kulmeen on buundada, kaas oo la daciifiyey ka dib markii lagu xabsi muddo bilo ah ka hor. Brienne qaadan karto ma jirto sharaf ah guul in, gaar ahaan ka fiirsanaya waxa soo socda yimid. Waxa uu dhigay ul ah miiska u xoqdo ee soo socota si ay sariirta, ayaa ku fadhiyay joodariga - yar oo buuxda oo caws, hurdada ka raaxo badan ayay kula kulmay in muddo ah halkii. Waxa uu lugta la furay iyada oo hoosta ka gelin maayo, kan kale u taagay; ka war muuqaal u eg ka Lannister, waxaan go'aansaday inay wax ka qabtaan sida hadii uusan. Waxa uu arkay wax kasta oo uu ku arko, oo iyadu ma doonayo in uu iska dhigaya inay ka xishoon ahaa.

"Ilaalada, Kingslayer ah!" ayay ku qayliyey, isaga qaadaan ka hor inta uu biyo ku dhaceen. Waxa uu ahaa lagu shido badan ay iyadu guulal yaabaa, jirkeeda diiran beerteeda ka soo horjeeda. Brienne mooday darnaan lahaa, laakiin baalasha indhaha uu. "Jaime, magacayga waa Jaime," ayuu yiri in si dirqi ah in ka badan shanqadh, ka dibna intuu wejiga u dhacay debcin.

Laakiin ilaalada ma ay iman. Haddii ay kaga tageen labada keligaa musqulaha ka? Dhawr daqiiqadood ka dib, Brienne ogaaday iyadu weli haysta Lannister, hubka iyada oo ku wareegsan, isaga oo haysta sida ilmaha si aad naaska. Waxay isaga hoos ilaa uu haddana fadhiistay, si taxadar leh uu maneuvered uu dib nasasiiyay dhagaxa adag. Indhaha Lannister ayaa la xirey, uu maydka ahaa, iyo Brienne ka baqay inuu dhaco biyahay galeen, si ay isaga ag fadhiyey, hal gacan ku xeeran oo garbahuu saaray, isaga qumman haysta. Waxa uu uu gacanta midig ka dhanka lugta midig aad sida ugu wanaagsan ee uu kari saaray, ilaalinta curcurka duubin oo ka mid ah biyaha.

Madaxiisa dhinaca ku dhacay, nasasiiyay ayuu garbaha. Waxay la oggol yahay in ay jirto weli, dhiirigelin waxaa si joogto ah u bartey raaxo u leh in maqaarka. Brienne ka warwareegeysey in ay isaga guuraan; Waxaan loo baahan yahay inta kale. Iyadoo Dhinaca kale, isagoo taxadir leh, qufulka ka mid ah timo ka wejigeeda ka leexiyey. Markaasuu wuxuu ku riday faraha uu in daanka, dareen garaaca wadnaha ah; ahaa joogto ah, hoos u xitaa halka tirinta garaaca ah. Markii uu gaaray soddon, Brienne si taxadar leh u saaro inuu gacanta ku dhawaad garbihiisa. Waxaa u muuqatay in ay meelna u socon, si ay noqnaysaa biyaha dhex marisaan dib uu geeska, dib u soo ceshano ee saabuun iyo buraashka. Mar Markaasuu u jeestay, cagihiisa riixaya weheliyaan hooseysa; Lannister lahaa aan la dhaqaajin inch ah, laakiin markii indhihiisii furmeenna hadda, taag iyada ah.

Brienne hakad in mudo ah, si lama filaan ah raaxo. Waxay had iyo jeer ahaa ka weyn tahay gabdhaha kale iyada da, xitaa sida ilmo, laakiin ka dib markii uu dhalashadiisa XIII, oo koray qadar run ahaantii wayn hal sano oo keliya. Habeen kasta sariirta, muuqatay waxaa lagu lifaaqo jir ah, ku xanuuneysa qoto dheer ee lafahaaga, maqaarkaaga bilowday giigsanaan. Waxay wali khadadka itaal agagaarka miskaha iyo garbaha waqtiga. The sano ee soo socda ayaa ahaa kii ugu xumaa ee uu nolosha; waxay dhashay raadadkii oo ka mid ah weli, siyaabo badan oo kala duwan. Kuwa kale waxa ay hab oo iyada looks iyo wax uuga heshiisyada aflagaada faqayaan marnaba u muuqatay aad uga fog isagoo maskaxda; Waxa ay ahayd wax kale oo dhacay hadda waa caan ah oo ka qoto dheer oo weli dareemaan xun la yaab leh oo dhan oo isku mar ah: waxa u muuqatay sida xirashada xabada. Waxaa jiray god xanuun caloosha, lugaha iyo cududaha jiray muddo ka badan in ay ahaadaan, oo iyadu ma dareemaan in ay gacanta ku dhaqdhaqaaqyo ay.


End file.
